


Just Like A Story

by TheAnimeWriterLover



Category: DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeWriterLover/pseuds/TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: Nobody saw it. Neither his parents, nor his friends and thank God not his newfound fiancée, Lois. So, how could everything go wrong at the same time between him and his best friend? Well, his best friend has the answer, and things are about to get a whole lot more confusing. It was time to make a decision. (Clark/OC/Lois)





	Just Like A Story

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Just wanted to let you know that I don't read the Superman Comics. All I know about his personality and relationships and such are through research and watching Young Justice. PS: Young Justice doesn't exist yet at this point when the story takes place

Nobody saw it. Neither his parents, nor his friends and thank God not his newfound fiancée, Lois. So, how could everything go wrong at the same time between him and his best friend?

If he could, Clark would have laughed at the irony of the situation. Finally he got everything that he wanted in his life. He was about to get married, he had friends, nobody feared him and his superhero co-workers anymore and life was just good. What was the irony was that, out of all of that, the one person that he wanted to be in his life wasn’t there. In fact, he hadn’t heard from his best friend in _months_. The only reason that he knew that she was still alive was the mere fact that he saw her latest crime fiction book that was published just last week under her penname, _Valeriya Volkov_ ; which was ironic, because that name suited her far more than her actual name, which was Katya Alkaev.

After all, she was a lone wolf and a very brave woman, definitely not some pure woman that could do no harm, as her name would suggest. In fact, she was the bravest woman that he had the pleasure of ever knowing, outside that of all the superheroes, that was. She could and would bite anybody’s heads off if they so much as do something inappropriate or cruel in front of her, no matter if it was to other people or to herself. Last time he saw her was during her very small birthday party, which consisted of his parents, her parents, him and her.

Nevertheless, as per usual, her book was a hit right off the bat. It helped that she was full time detective but volunteered to work as a cop whenever she could. Most people found that an overwhelming amount of work, but it kept her busy, just like she enjoyed it. Additionally, these two jobs helped iron out a lot of things in her stories unlike with other authors.

The human-half persona of Superman looked out the window from the inside of the ball room that he was located on, several stories high. The whole city, his domain, stretched out miles in front of him, with nothing but unnatural light that shined from the usage of humans. Cars drove beneath, always with no pause, no matter if the somewhat cleaned roads were covered with a few feet of snow or not. The only people that weren’t outside were pedestrians, but even then the only ones that he saw were ones that came out from underground train station or from buses.

Clark compared the outside with the inside of his location.

The inside was just as nosy. In fact, he listened with no effort to the very loud voices that came from everybody behind him, whom all attended the engagement-congratulations party after they received the news and letters of invitations. The ballroom was huge, large enough to house a whole army but instead had all kinds of people that occupied it. The strong smell of alcohol nearly burned his nostrils in the most uncomfortable manner. He’d rather face his enemies with their crazy tactics than be in a room full of drunken people. Still, he had to be there, because it was _his_ and Lois’ engagement party. One other difference was that the outside was cold, meanwhile the inside was boiling hot and it didn’t helped his situation that he wore a suit that was made of a certain material that one just didn’t wear in these situations. He was sure that if a fashion designer saw what he wore they’d be all over him, but it wasn’t like it was his choice of clothing, it was Lois’.

She wanted him to look presentable, especially since her military family were going to be there, okay?

Unfortunately, the people that Clark _really_ wanted to be in the party weren’t there. Those people were his superhero co-workers and his best friend. He had no idea why his best friend hadn’t come, but the superheroes (At least, those whom knew his actual identity.) rejected by saying that they had their own cities to protect. Clark very much doubts that it was true, because he knew that they and Lois weren’t exactly buddy-buddy.

The man frowned lightly at the huge snowflakes that only started to fall from the heavy clouds in the sky. It was midwinter, so it was of no surprise. It… it just brought back some memories, that was it.

“What’s wrong Smallville?”

A familiar clip tone of a female voice asked in confusion. The black headed man turned around only a bit and looked down at the small, petite woman that barely reached his chin, whom happened to be his newfound fiancée of just a few weeks; Lois Lane. His troubled blue eyes soften at the sight of her, but still held that same accent as before she interrupted his thoughts. He took a moment to take in the sight of his lover. She wore a long, strapless, flowing light-purple party dress that brought out her eyes that he loved so much. She put on a little bit of makeup to make her eyes popped out with a bit of flush on the cheeks and light pink lipstick that made her look younger. It took a lot of will not to frown when he saw the makeup. Clark couldn’t fathom as to why she, much like a lot of women, wore make up. He continuously told Lois that she looked beautiful without any make up, but she always brushed him off and put them on anyways.

Slowly, Clark snapped out of his thoughts when he realized that his fiancée still waited for an answer. He quickly came up with the first thing on his mind.

“Nothing is wrong, Lois. I just realized that I have something to do that’s urgent. You’re going to be alright for a little bit while I’m gone, right?”

The equally dark headed woman, though slightly lighter shade, raised an elegant eyebrow at the somewhat lie. Still, it didn’t stop her from her usual eye roll and sigh. She thought at that moment that he had to go back to his superhero job at that moment, so she ignored that he lied to her. She waved her hand at him and replied casually, almost in a teasing manner:

“I’m going to be just fine Smallville. I’m not going to get kidnapped or something.”

_Yet_ , Clark thought as an addition to her answer. It was only a few second that ticked by, when he finally realized in light horror at the negative thought that appeared out of nowhere. He tried to push that thought to the back of his mind as best as he could. That was no way to treat his fiancée.

_But, you have to admit it Kent, with the amount of times she gets herself kidnapped you wouldn’t be surprised if she did in this party. In fact, you’d be surprised if she_ doesn’t _get herself kidnapped in the next hour._ A small voice snarled in the back of his head next, which sounded a whole lot like his early Superman persona. Just the thought of his younger and slightly more arrogant self nearly sent shivers down his spine, and not the happy ones, mind you.

_That still doesn’t mean that she deserves that criticism!_

Before that voice could reply, Clark quickly kissed Lois as a temporary goodbye and left the party without being spotted. That mere fact was a miracle of itself, considering how many people wanted to congratulate him for the hundredth of time about his engagement.

Once outside, Clark looked around at the back alley to make sure that nobody was there. After he done that, while also he made sure that there were no cameras, he switched from his party clothes to his Superman clothing then flew over to that one destination that he had in mind.

-ooOOoo-

At that very moment, a lone woman sat on her garden swing outside her front balcony in the evening coldness. All that was seen on her was her heavy, long white coat, which reached her knees with pitch black knee high snow boots added in. The only other colour fabric on her person was her blue jeans, but it was barely noticeable because it was tugged into her boots. The woman looked up at the heavy gray sky with an almost lazy look. She simply watched the clouds produce the snow that she loved so much.

No matter how much one complained about winter, when it came to snow, she simply could never get enough of it. It was the other sessions that she couldn’t stand, because it was too hot, too dry or too moist. This… this was perfect. The cool air brushed against her reddening cheeks ever so slightly, in a ghostly manner. It was almost as if the wind wished to play as a thief, like much of the time this past winter. Another light gush of wind came, failing to move her from her spot even a centimetre.

The woman paid no attention to the childish wind.

The only thing that blocked her view, even if it was ever so slightly, was her wavy blond bangs that were far too short to be pulled back into a ponytail. She scoffed at them and simply ignored them as she went back into her thoughts, with the occasion of slipping into her day dreaming world. That was what she tended to do on her off days or when she got off of work. She liked to think. Her thoughts would always calm her with a touch of amusements whenever a particular thought snuck up on her. It was much unlike most people nowadays, whom looked down on people like her that retreated to their minds for shelter. That thought made an annoyed sound escape from deep within her throat.

After she brushed that last thought off, she closed her eyes and simply thought about random things.

Unbeknown to her, she was watched.

Up in the air, Clark slowly descended to the ground. He slowed down incredibly once he was only a few centimeters off of the snow, but in the end only silence came from the depressed solid liquid rather than the usual crunchy sound. He looked around his surroundings, which was nothing but a large forest surrounding a one story high wooden house minus the driveway. He almost smiled at the image. He wasn’t kidding when he said that his best friend was a lone wolf. In fact, she went as far as to get a house outside the city, so to not be disturbed by anybody. In the end, the house was still close by in case she was needed for an emergency.

The forest was dark, though the sight of the snow that covered everything made it look like a Wonderland. Clark was very sure that even Wonderland itself would be jealous of the beauty that was produced here. The forest was also very quiet. The only sounds that he heard with his super hearing of this small environment was the wind, sleeping animals and calming breathing that belonged to only one other person in the area. He took a good deep smell of the environment. It was nice, clean air, very calming and very different to Metropolis’ noisy, heavy gas air and always busy persona. He almost tasted the freshness on the tip of his tongue, very much different compare to the heavy alcohol environment that he just arrived from.

There were times that when Clark didn’t wish to be too far away from his city, but still wanted to be somewhere nicer and quieter, he tended to stay over at his best friend’s house. In the beginning he wasn’t all that keen on bothering her, especially after she found out on her own about his Superman identity, but she put her foot down and all but threatened to do some very unpleasant things to him if he didn’t come by when he wanted and _needed_ to.

_After all, you’re my best friend._ She told him once upon a time, when the two got into a stupid fight over that issue. At that time, Clark remembered clearly as he simply sighed then accepted her offer (Or more like order). There was no arguing with that woman, not when his mental and physical health was at risk.

Finally, _finally_ , Clark turned to look at his best friend that sat only several feet away from him.

Clark smiled in amusements when he saw the thoughtful look on her face. He took note that she even touched her bottom deep, but yet natural, red lip slowly with her naked thumb, almost like when one rubbed their chin thoughtfully. He concluded right then and there that she was deep in her thoughts and to not disturb her until she brought herself out. His dark blue eyes then wondered to her other interesting features, some of which were the first things that he first took notice when she and her family moved from Russia to the farm next to them when she was only 9 and he was 10. Her blond hair was very pale, almost white, but against the snow that fell from the heavens the snow made it clearer as to what her true coloured hair was. Her pale skin, which never seemed to tan no matter how much the two spent their days outside underneath the bright sun, looked almost paler up against her white coat. The final thing that captivated his curiosity when he was young was her eyes. People would usually go to other features to describe what they said were the ‘ _best_ ’ parts about them, but what usually captured Clark were the eyes. While his beloved had the rare violet eyes, his best friend, the woman that sat on the swing, had sharp blue baby eyes that looked at everything and everybody with the same look. The only thing that he could describe the look that she sent was a reflection of her inner animal, a wolf. He remembered how startled he was when they first made eye contact. It was when he, his Ma and his Pa went over to greet their neighbours; no matter how harsh they looked and acted. He, embarrassingly enough, nearly jumped a good few feet into the air in fright when it was her whom answered the door and not her parents.

She still poked fun of him about that reaction to this day, though not as much as she used to.

Overall, she looked a lot like a Russian princess, like those ones from those Russian cartoons that she loved to watch so much as a child. Those cartoons were one of the few things that she had left to hold onto from her motherland. Even nowadays she watched those cartoons, as an adult, or at least only every now and then during his visits to her place. Clark could almost imagine Lois snort and comment on how childish that was for a woman of her professions to still watch something that was for children. Still, he didn’t complain. He never did, because it was one of those few moments when he actually saw what she really thought deep down and hid behind her usual hard mask.

It was at that moment that his best friend decided that she had enough of her inner mind. She opened her eyes and looked half surprised at the sight of him. She murmured softly, almost neutrally, knowing that he heard her:

“Clark”

Clark relaxed when he heard her calm, but yet neutral, reply. Good, it meant that she wasn’t going to kill him… yet. He very much doubts that she would fail at that, too. She was just that good of a badass. The Man of Steel sent her a grin while he walked over. It wasn’t until that he reached the front steps towards the front balcony that he finally replied:

“Katya” He paused for a moment, almost as an afterthought. “Do you mind if I sit with you?”

The woman shrugged lightly and moved just a bit to her left so that there was enough room for her giant friend. Clark was actually surprised that she hadn’t kissed him on both of his cheeks as her usual greeting, which caused him to be a bit more nervous than before. It was never a good sign when she never greeted him like that. He took a deep, quiet breath then took a seat beside her.

The two set in silence, but mostly in hope that the other had the common sense to break the silence. Finally, one of them did, but it wasn’t the person that one would have expected.

“Vhat are you doing here, мой друг **(1)**? Don’t you have a damsel in distress of a fiancée to save somevhere?”

Her soft accented voice was so cold that it put the coldness around them in shame. As per usual, her accent hadn’t faded away, which was just fine with him. He liked it when he heard her accent, because it always intrigued him how she managed to make some letters sound, like her r’s were rolled in almost a purring way but still managed to sound like she growled them out. However, it wasn’t the accent that got a reaction out of Clark but her tone, which caused him to flinch at the second question. The question reminded him of that little voice in the back of his mind before he left the party. He swore that he heard it laugh at ‘how true’ that comment was. He looked over at the blond individual, but she still refused to so much as throw a glance towards his direction. Nervously, Clark cleared his throat uncomfortably. He asked her in return while avoiding the questions:

“I sent you an invitation to my engagement party. Why didn’t you come?”

“I very much doubt that your little котенок **(2)** vould be very happy to see me. She vould most likely throw hissy fit and scream at me that I’m ruining her pretty little Barbie doll party.”

Clark wasn’t confused about the Russian words that were thrown in his direction. In fact, from all those times that he spent around her and her family, which started from his childhood, Clark quickly picked up on numerous Russian words. So, he understood her whenever she slipped by accident or not into her mother tongue. One would have thought that it made things a whole lot better, but the truth was that it was only in rare situations. In other situations, like this one, all he could do was flinch again at her description of his fiancée. Now, a good soon-to-be-husband would protect his soon-to-be-wife, but he knew that all he’d get in return was more true statements.

Clark really wished that those two would just get along for once, for his sake and sanity.

Katya continued on from where she left off, while she clicked her left fingers with her left thumb. A look of almost boredom crept onto her face.

“Is that the only reason as to vhy you’ve come to visit me?”

Clark felt his heart drop at that emotionless question. He was so good to read her due to their friendship statue and years of practice that it made things a lot easier for him to know what to say and how to respond. However, at that very moment it was impossible. He looked away from her towards the snowfall, which begun to fall much harder than before. The tension in the air between them started to become unbalanced, unbeknown to them. The alien ran a hand over his face then rubbed his eyes as he thought of something, _anything_ , to say to avoid that question.

A deep sigh escaped Katya’s lips. She stated rather harshly:

“гений **(3)** , it’s either yes or no.”

“Can’t I visit you, Kat?”

Clark asked right back, still avoiding answering. For the first time, Katya looked towards his direction. The man nearly froze in his spot when her baby blue eyes met his deep dark pair. It felt like he was being watched by an animal that tried to figure out whether or not what he just did was worth of a reaction. A feeling… a painful feeling, snuck into his heart when he saw that look thrown towards his direction. Only once had she looked at him like that, and that was when they both met for the first time. Every other time that he saw that look, it was always thrown towards other people. That… that really hurt, but he fathomed as to why she threw him that look… he deserved it.

“You stopped visiting me for avhile now, Clark. You alvays ran off to your котенок for comfort and safety, ever since she found out about you.” Her eyes flashed a painful feeling, but she quickly covered it with a blank look and turned her attention away from him. “Last time you came to visit me vas a few months ago, but only because it vas my birthday.” She chuckled dryly; the painfulness was more present then. Katya looked further away from him, to the point that all he saw was her ear and less than half of her side cheek. He didn’t even saw her eyes at that point. “At that point I thought that you forgot about me completely.”

“Kat…”

Clark, in great sadness and regret, replied softly. How could he reply to that? He almost wished that he _did_ answer her question from beforehand. Well, at least she still showed some sort of emotion around him. However, for how long was the question. She had trust issues, considering her past few bad choices of boyfriends, few back-stabbing friends from Russia and one from their little town and that children were simply cruel to anybody that was different than them. Her being from another country, spoke an additional of a language, was by then and now the most beautiful among all of their classmates (At least, in his mind.) and that she barely spoke English when she first arrived didn’t helped anything. So, it was understandable why she was so withdrawn from other people. Her trust issues nearly matched that of Bruce Wayne’s… nearly. That man still had the worst trust issues that Clark had ever seen.

“I’m sorry”

Clark considered himself lucky to have been able to become her friend in the first place, much less that of a best friend.

His soft, two words respond must have done something to her, because Katya turned to him sharply with anger. Her eyes were wild like that of a wild animal ready to attack the being in front of it. She snapped at him:

“Vhat?! That’s the best you can do? _Kat_? _I’m sorry_? I haven’t seen you in _months_ , until I got your invitation in the mail. All I could do vas vatch you on TV and hope that you didn’t die on me during your stupid stunts! Дебил **(4)**!” At this point Katya grabbed the frightened man’s collar. Clark swore that she had hidden from him the fact that she had super strength, because she managed to actually shake him on the spot. That action, in itself, was something that was rarely managed unless it was by a very strong person, mostly his superhero team mates or enemies (Even those that used robots and science as an additional help). “I should kill you right here and now and bury your body somevhere vhere you can’t be found, just for avoiding me all these months and having the nerve to show up now to make things better vith only ‘Kat, I’m sorry.’ as an ansver!”

Even though it was _very_ unlikely for her to kill him, he still flinched at the threat. He simply counted his lucky stars that she had yet to slam her forehead against his. Now _that_ was _extremely_ painful, and he did not wish to repeat the experience from when she first found out about him being Superman. She literally marched to his home, all but destroyed the front door and began to lecture him after, in a very scary calm manner, she asked him if he was really Superman and to not _dare_ lie to her. Funny enough, she found out right after he got back from his first saving people experience due to the news. Though, when he considered the fact that she was his best friend and a detective it made things so much simpler for her to deduct.

Clark looked down at her so that their eyes could make contact again. What he saw was an extremely rare sight. Her eyes became moist, almost to the verge of producing tears. As calmly and careful as possible, he grasped her hands with his own then untagged them from his uniform. He, just as carefully, placed them on his lap before he wrapped his arms around her slightly smaller form only to pull her to his body for a hug. Katya hid her face into his neck. For the first time that night, Clark realized how cold she must be, even when she denied it. Her skin was piercing cold, almost to the point that, if he didn’t knew her better, he would have suspected that she had died before he got to her. Although, there was this small warmth that sipped through the cold touch to respond to his own.

Clark thought of something to say, _anything_ , but all he could muster up was to repeat the same two words from before.

“I’m sorry”

Katya’s hands gripped onto his back uniform tightly. He, in responds, held her closer, but not too much or she would have been crushed by his super strength.

“Дебил. Ты полный идиот **(5)**.”

She responded in her mother tongue. Man, how much he loved it whenever he heard her speak in nothing but Russian, because that was when she became the true Katya that he came to know, care for and love- _wait, what?!_ Clark thought in horror at that realization. He knew that he had some sort of a crush on her when they were in high school, but he fully expected for it to have been gone by the time that he left their town to Metropolis to pursue a non-farmer life. Yes, along the way and years he had the somewhat familiar feeling reappear every now and then, though it was a bit different, but it wasn’t as often as he felt for his beloved Lois… right?

_Moron, why don’t you break your engagement with that useless woman and be with Kat instead? At least she can protect herself in most situations and_ never _gets herself kidnapped, unless it’s on purpose, as a massive bonus! She also knows you the best out of everybody, even mom and dad, and knew that you are Superman since day one. How many people can you find like that?_

Damn, Clark has his own share of dislikes in things and people in his life, but it appeared that he now hated something for once: That little voice in the back of his head!

Clark forced himself to snap out of his thoughts and turned his attention back to the much calmer Katya. She wasn’t as cold as she was a few minutes ago, or how long time had passed, and there was no wetness which meant that she hadn’t begun to cry. He wasn’t sure whether it was because he gave her comfort or because she always told him that if she ever did cry, even in front of him, it meant that she was weak. He always had to remind her that she was strong, no matter if she cried or not, just as long as she’d come to him if anything was wrong.

Man, he really screwed up this time. This was, by far, the worst screw up that he’d ever done.

Still, he had one question in his head, one that had bugged him ever since he came to the realization that she hadn’t appeared at the engagement party.

“When did everything go wrong between us?”

He voiced with confusion, his dark blue eyes darted from the surroundings to the woman in his arms. Katya pulled away slightly and Clark quickly began to miss the feeling of her being in his arms. The Russian blond woman looked up at him before she looked away with a deep sigh. A great puff of cold air escaped her deep red lips, that reminded him much of the red apples that he and her would harvest from that one apple tree in her backyard back on her parents’ farm, once she exhaled. The alien man sat there, simply watched her as he waited for a reply. The two completely had stopped noticing the time and space around them, as if Father Time sucked all of time out of their meeting to allow them to spend some much needed time together. Even though neither voiced it, they were very glad for the rare opportunity.

Out of nowhere, Katya got out of his reach entirely. She slowly walked out of the front balcony and underneath the watchful eyes of the angels above, as they continued to shower down upon them the gentle snow. The large snowflakes begun to build on top of her person, with no regard to whether or not she wanted them to. Clark never took his eyes off of her, no matter that she had her back to him. He got up and strolled over to her. He was about to disturb her personal bubble, but she stopped him by her respond.

“You vant to know vhere everything vent vront? Ansver me this, then, vhat are your real feelings tovards me, Clark?”

Katya turned around completely to look up at him, though there wasn’t much of a need to crack her neck upwards. She was a tall woman, 6’ tall, only due to the fact that both her parents are 6’ (Her mother) and taller (Her father). It amazed the man at that moment, when he finally realized how much both of them grew from their childhoods, and how more different the Russian woman in front of him was from other women. The amazement took a sharp halt when reality slapped him across the face. Clark stared at his best friend in surprise. He stuttered out:

“F-Feelings?”

Katya looked at him highly unamused.

“Дa **(6)** ”

Clark shook his head, in denial.

“You’re my friend Kat-”

He was stopped at the narrow of her eyes. Seriously, at that moment he felt like he spoke with a wolf rather than a typical human woman.

“Clark!” Katya barked at him. Her relaxed hands on both her sides turned into tight fists in frustration. Clark watched them very carefully, to make sure that he was ready in case she punched him, even though she never actually done that. She yelled, slammed her forehead (Only _once_ in their entire long standing friendship) into his and gave him a cold shoulder whenever he did something wrong to her (which was rare of itself), but she never actually slapped or hit him. Still, it never hurt to be cautious. “I know you Clark. I’ve knovn you since ve vere young. I vas still by your side no matter vhat happened to you, even vhen the vhole vorld turned against you. I even vent vith your crazy ideas just so that I can get you out of vhatever trouble you got into at the very end.”

The blond took a deep, cold breath then exhaled very slowly out of her nose with a poof of air followed closely by. She pinched her nose with her eyes tightly shot. It felt like an eternity had gone by, even when it was only a few moments in reality, when she finally let go of her nose, looked at him and continued, in a much calmer sense than before. What was worst for Clark was that she spoke in an almost defeated manner.

“I’m tired of this game, Clark. You think that I don’t notice the looks you sent my vay vhenever I don’t look at you? You think that I don’t hear our parents talk about the two of us in more than a friendship vay, vhenever ve get together? I’ve even caught your parents admitting to mine that you told them your feelings tovards me, vithout them knoving that I vas there. All this time I vaited for you. I vaited for you to man up and take a chance with me, rather than me do all the vork for you. If you don’t vant to make things vorse betveen us then ansver me this, right here and now: How do you feel tovards me? Don’t you _dare_ lie!”

The look that Katya gave him hit him _much_ harder than her words. The baby blue eyes that always looked strong, determined and ready to take on life were at that moment full of sad, defeated and other negative emotions. What was he supposed to say? What was his answer? She literally just stood there and announced to the heavens and the earth itself that all this time she waited for him to pull his half of the weight, but he never did anything. Clark wanted to interrogate her so badly about so many things in that one, few minutes speech. However, he knew that he had all the answers. His shoulders heaved down in regret. It was funny, with all the expectations that everybody had for him, this one small speech from his best friend forced him through the roller coaster of shame and regret that nobody else could manage aside from his parents.

Katya was right, he should have done _something_. Instead, he just fiddled with his thumbs in the background and hoped that she would do his part of the work for him.

Clark slowly reached his hand to grasp her cold, rough cheek. He took a moment of notice that her hair was on its way to be covered by the giant snowflakes, almost in a veil kind of manner. In mild amusements, and complete awe, he thought that she looked truly beautiful at that moment. She truly _is_ a princess of winter. No… she wasn’t a princess of winter, anymore. She was the _queen_ of winter. He was snapped out of his admiration and thoughts when she touched his big hand with her smaller, ice to the touch pair. The black headed man felt a familiar feeling bubble up in his stomach and heart. That feeling was quite similar to what he had to Lois, but it was _different_.

He knew right at that moment what to say.

“I really do care for you, Kat. I’ll do anything to keep you safe and out of harm. I will admit that I had a crush on you when we were teenagers.” The look of hurt made itself known clear as day, but there was a hint of hope from the woman. She was very observant, so she clearly had caught onto his past tense. “I will also admit that I was a complete idiot for not doing anything.” He rubbed her cheek gently with his thumb. A soft smile grew, ever so slightly, on his face. “Now… now I wish that I have done something, because I very much doubt that what I feel right now could even be placed into the ‘ _I like you_ ’ category, because it’s so much more. You have to believe me, Kat, please.”

Clark almost begged in the end. He would have gotten onto his knees if he had to.

Don’t get Katya wrong, she was very happy. In fact, she was thrilled at the confession that she waited for a long time. It was just that, when one got down to it, Clark had a _fiancée_ , whom waited for him mostly likely at that very moment at the party. Her heart broke even further than she had thought was possible at her final decision. Her baby blue eyes looked away from the man that she loved so much. She tightened her hold onto his hand to remove it from her face then let go of his hand completely. In that instant, she missed his warmth so much. It was the same warmth that always made her feel better, safe, happy, like nothing could or would go wrong between them. It was like the world itself didn’t matter any longer and it was just them that’s left.

She shook her head mentally only to look away from him and laugh bitterly.

“I hate love stories”

Clark looked at her surprised at the unexpected responds. He voiced in genuine shock:

“What?”

“I hate them so much, because they defy reality. They make people look at them and vish that it vas them instead of the characters in the stories.” Katya brushed her hand through her very short bangs once again, only for the snow that stuck onto them for life fell down until the white earth cushioned their fall. After that she stroked her blond hair to do the same. Not once had she looked at the confused man. “Vhat’s vorst, of all of that, is vhen you _are_ in that situation, depicted in the stories, you vish for everything to go your vay, but it _von’t_.” Her face twisted in sadness. “Любовь **(7)** doesn’t vork that vay, especially in triangles. One of the parties is going to get hurt, no matter vhat. A decision must be made.”

A pair of blue eyes made contact.

“That’s vhat vent vrong, Clark. Ve fell in love with each other, but the expectations placed upon us von’t allow it. Even if you vant to break off the engagement, you still von’t, because people expect you to marry the voman that’s in the spotlight, not the voman in the background.”

Clark wanted to object to that. This was not the answer that he wanted to hear, but he knew that, deep down, it was the truth. However, that didn’t stop his voice of objection.

“So, what now?! We just go back to being nothing more than friends, with me getting married and with you at the background devastated in heartbreak?”

“You know the ansver, Clark.”

It was such a simple answer, but full of nothing but pain and heartbreak. The man didn’t stop his advances this time, not when he saw how she looked away from him and that one tear that rolled down her cheek out of her tight control. He brought her into his arms and did something that he should have done years ago; he kissed her.

A sound of surprise from the woman was muffled into the kiss. She struggled in his arms. She tried to pull away from the kiss. He wouldn’t let her, not after he made them both wait for so long for this one moment. After a few moments of her struggles, she finally kissed him back.

Clark first thoughts about this kiss were that it was a sin of itself. He shouldn’t have kissed her when he was engaged. He had Lois whom waited for him back in the party, with her beliefs placed upon him off to help another unfortunate victim. However, what was even sinner was just how good the kiss felt and _oh dear God_ how she tasted! Her lips were cold against his warm pair. All he wanted to do was warm them up whenever their temperature dared to drop even one degree. She also tasted like the apples and strawberries that she loved to munch onto so much whenever she got the chance. His enhanced senses didn’t help at all. In fact, it made his desire for her much, _much_ , worst… or better, it depended on whose point of view it was. He ran his fingers through her soft hair only to pull it out of its high pony tail and tangled his fingers into its golden-white locks, to deepen the kiss.

The moment that their lips detached to catch their breath, it was Katya next who pressed her lips against his.

At first, Katya was shocked at the bold move. In fact, the kiss was the _last_ thing that she expected Clark to do to her when she rejected him for his own good. She was simply ready to get back into her house and try to hide in shame at her tears. Therefore, for this to happened, the first thing that came to her mind was to get him off of her. The problem was that his lips felt so Goddamn _amazing_ against hers! They were so strong, just like how she imagined them to be since their high school days. The warmth all around her and on her lips made her nearly turn into a puddle of emotions right then and there. The problem was that this was reality. So, in the end, all Katya could do was wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him again, and again. All she wanted was to savor this moment, before reality decided to slap them both in the faces or, worse, screw them over to remind them of their positions in life.

It was a huge gush of wind that forced them back into reality. The two broke away and held onto each other tightly until the wind calmed down, for now.

It took both of them a good little while to snap out of their love stage. Katya was the first. Her action next was what snapped Clark out of his feelings. She stared at him in horror. Slowly, she backed away, but her forearms were grabbed by the black headed man. She tugged free out of his gentle grip while she shook her head, her baby blue eyes always on him. The additional look of regret made the alien call out to her:

“Kat, please-”

“I’m sorry Clark, but ve can’t do this! Leave!”

Katya cried back in massive heartbreak. As if in responds to her feelings, the wind picked up once more. It swirled around them, their clothes flapped along with it loudly. Her right hand rested upon her heart before it turned into a fist and her left hand grasped it tightly. She turned around then ran back into her house. All she heard behind her were the booming screams of the wind that screamed in rage and the faint cries of the man that she loved so much.

“Kat! Wait!”

Clark cried out once more. He tried to make his way to the house, to confront her, to sooth her worries away and say that everything was going to be alright. Instead, the wind pushed against him, like a great, invisible, warrior that guarded its queen.

With one last conflict look thrown towards the dark house, he flew away back to the party. The only words left on his mind were her last words to him.

What has he done? No… what was he going to do?

-ooOOoo-

It hadn’t taken Clark that long to get back to the party. In fact, he was gone for, surprisingly, only an hour. Before he walked back into the room, Clark made sure that he looked presentable, not a mess after the flight, massive amounts of snow and kiss from before. That third thought, about the kiss, brought a bundle of guilt that begun to build up inside of him. How could he betray Lois like this? How could he betray _Katya_? He knew at that very moment that the blond woman had conflict with her feelings, and the one behind her pain was him. _That_ thought alone made him far more guilty compare to his betrayal to Lois.

Clark shook his head. He took a deep breath, opened the door and walked in.

The first thing that greeted him was the bright, _too_ bright, lights, stronger than before smell of alcohol and the very loud noise that came from his guests. He looked around the room, but the thoughts of the answer to his main question to Katya crept onto his mind. He no longer saw happy, out-going individuals that were over the top glad that he and Lois were to be married. Instead, all he saw in their stands were giant shadows that smiled, laughed and _mocked_ him for his situation. Those shadows told him what he had to do. They made his decision _for_ him, without any regard to what he wanted or needed.

His dark blue eyes narrowed behind his fake glasses while one of his hands clenched into a fist at his side.

Out of nowhere, a hand clapped onto his right shoulder. Clark nearly jumped in fright at the action. He twirled around only to come face to face with his smiling parents, both dressed very nicely and who had flown all the way from Smallville for his party to congratulate him in person rather than on the phone. He gave them a small smile in return. It was the best that he could muster without it being a fake or forced.

“Ma, Pa, how are you two enjoying the party?”

“Oh, it’s wonderful dear!”

His mother answered brightly, though there was a small hesitation for a second there, the son noted. He frowned a bit at the body language and interrogated the duo:

“You don’t like it?”

His parents shared a look. It was when they looked back at him that his father admitted:

“No, son, we do like it… it’s just that we didn’t expect you to throw such a big party. Usually you would stay away from them.”

Oh… that was true. _It’s not like you decided to throw this party in the first place_ , the annoying voice muttered to him. Unfortunately, what the voice said was true. Clark voiced his thoughts:

“Lois decided to throw the party. I didn’t want her to be upset so I went along with it.”

_Or more like throw a hissy fit_ , a familiar _female_ voice said from his memories. Really? Now it was Katya that voiced such negative comments towards Lois? He resisted the urge to rub his eyes in frustration. _Why_ , oh _why_ , was it that his subconscious thought so badly about his soon-to-be wife?

The looks of disbelief that he received from his parents told him how much they believed his statement.

Clark looked over his shoulder in search of his bride. His dark blue eyes scanned over the heads of everybody until he found her, safe and sound, talking to her friends. She didn’t get kidnapped. _For once_ , the voice from before snorted. This time, the Man of Steel didn’t bother to deny that thought. He simply studied his bride, in hopes that the sight of her gave him the answer to his dilemma that he needed.

Lois was still as beautiful as ever… but she missed that aura around her that he was drawn to after they spent some time together. Beforehand he would smile softly at her direction, admire her before he walked up to her for a conversation. At that moment… neither of those two things happened. In fact, he almost wished for another person to be in her place instead.

The man almost flinched where he stood at the thought. Clark looked away from her and towards the floor. One of his hands ran through his hair, in frustration, only once. What was he going to do? While he was distracted by his thoughts and feelings, he hadn’t noticed the looks that his worried parents sent him.

The famous Kent parents looked at their adopted son with worrisome. He looked so conflict, so _lost_. They looked around the party only to notice, for the first time that night that a very important person, a woman, in their son’s life wasn’t there. They continued down the road of thought, by taking into account that their son was also gone for an hour. It was odd that they were the only ones that noticed his absence, but it would be even stranger if they hadn’t since they were his _parents_. The whole party would have known if there was a crime being fought by Superman, so the only other reason as to why he was gone-

…

Oh!

The Kent couple looked at each other surprised. Both of them knew what their spouse thought at the moment. Martha sent her husband a worried look. Johnathan frowned ever so slightly as a decision had been reached. Both parents gently took their son out of the ballroom before anybody noticed that he was there.

It took them only a few minutes to reach their destination of a private location and even fewer for the silence to be broken.

“What’s wrong Clark?”

Martha asked her son.

Clark looked between his parents with the same dark blue conflict eyes as before. _Can I tell them what I think? Will they be on my side or on Lois?_ He thought in conflict.

“Son, you can tell us anything.”

Johnathan stated seriously, his own eyes captured those of his son’s. It seemed that what he said worked, because their son finally answered, but what he said wasn’t what they expected.

“I think I made a mistake.”

Clark watched his parents’ astonished expressions.

“What mistake?”

His mother asked gently, in that same tone that always reassured the young man that they were there for him and had their minds wide open for what he was going to say next. The black headed man felt a lump in the middle of his throat, almost choking onto it.

“I-I can’t do it! I can’t marry Lois.”

Both now held looks of understanding. The head of the Kent family suggested:

“Do you have cold feet, Clark?”

“No, I don’t have cold feet.”

“Explain”

It was a simple, soft command, which didn’t hold any tone of threat, but it did the trick. Clark felt confidence built up inside of him the more that he talked to them and the more that they responded calmly rather than violently. Clark answered:

“I just came back from Kat’s place, and I realized something.” He looked from one of his parents to another before he continued, “I’m not marrying Lois because I want to, but it’s because it’s _expected_ of me to do so. But that’s not what I want. I want to love, marry and grow old with Kat.”

The parents of Superman looked like they wanted to protest to his declaration, but they quickly put on the breaks, stood there and thought. No, they didn’t just browsed their surface thoughts but _really_ reflected over what was on their mind as well as what they heard. In the end, they realized, in horror, that their son was right. It _was_ expected of him to marry Lois. Even they, at some point, finally accepted the fact that the couple would get married because society itself saw to it.

Initially, the two elderly Kent’s rejected the girl after they spent some time with her, _especially_ when they heard of the recent announcement. It wasn’t that they didn’t like her at all. Well, that wasn’t a hundred percent true, because there _were_ a few things that they found a bit too irritating about her personality. However, they simply believed that she wasn’t a good match for Clark. Their son was a good, hard working farmer whom saved the world and simply cared for everybody no matter if they asked for his help or not. Lois came from a much higher class, due to her family being in the high levels of the military, with the expectation that she’d get things done in her way and held little to no love to people that she found irritating or a waste of her time. She wasn’t interested in many people unless it was for her reporter-persona benefit. Overall, she needed a whole lot of maintaining to the point that their son would actually have a hard time between his two jobs and being married to this woman.

It just wasn’t right.

People say that opposites attracted each other. That it was destiny because it was a Ying-Yang relationship. The truth of the matter was that it was the other way around. People that are opposite of one another should _not_ be attracted, because all there would be in the end was heartbreak and stress, mostly the latter with the former followed by closely. Yes, there had been people like that whom lived a happy, marriage life, but it wasn’t always so.

Katya, on the other hand, they respected a lot, along with her parents. Her parents ran away with the little girl to protect her from the poisoning mind of the corrupted government of where they lived. They risked their lives just to move to the United States so that their daughter could have a better life. In the end, that was just what they got. Their daughter grew into a strong, polite, very independent and hard-working young woman. She was also a very good friend to their son, having been there for him at times that even they couldn’t even begin to understand what the problem was. Katya wouldn’t have been who she was if not for the sacrificed that her family had taken, which got the Russian family unbelievable massive brownie points from the Kent’s, since they could sympathize with their own situation due to their son not being exactly human.

Yes, the family had a bit of a cold edge to them, but that quickly faded away once they were with friends and other people that they trusted.

Lois’ family…. Let’s just say that it was hard to get along with them and stop right there.

After a long time of reflecting, both parents finally came to a decision.

“Clark, whatever you’ll choose, we’ll be behind you a hundred and ten percent. It’s not too late. I mean, you two haven’t even started on planning your wedding, so there’s nothing to lose except for a fiancée.”

Martha reasoned in the end. _That’s true_ , Clark mused in agreement.

“What will you do?”

The father asked next. He watched his son very carefully but with an encouraging look.

Clark stood there with a very thoughtful look. He closed his eyes and simply let his senses take over. He listened to the party, specifically. He even heard from his distance Katya’s unnatural silence with a few mutters of Russian filled with heartbreak but understanding. Between her and the party, he heard Lois gossip with her friends about something that was incredibly boring, in his opinion. He heard how she almost bragged about this and that, which was also not interesting.

Clark’s eyes snapped open, full of determination and confidence in his decision.

The Kent parents watched their son, both knew his decision. They threw at him smiles of proudness.

It was decided.

-ooOOoo-

_2 years later_

Clark woke up to the summer light that beamed down through the window and into his and his wife’s chamber. The birds chirped to the music that was produced by the wind. There was no rain today, unlike the past few days. It was a nice change, considering that they could use today to do outdoor activities rather than stay stuck inside. At the thought of his wife, the Man of Steel looked to his right to come to the sight of a peacefully, sleeping woman.

Clark smiled softly at the sight of her. She was still as beautiful as ever, no matter if her hair was a mess. He rolled onto his side to not only look at her better, but also so that his neck didn’t ache from its unneeded position. Her back was turned to the window, so she wasn’t awakened by the light as harshly as he was. Some locks of her hair covered her face, every once in a while she twitched her nose when her hair tickled it. What he found rather adorable was the fact that she curled up into a ball against his body.

Gently, almost in fear that he would wake her up, Clark stroked her side that was covered by their large blanket. The touch made her respond ever so slightly, but still hadn’t woken her up. The light showered down upon her figure in such a way that she looked like a majestic being. However, even with the warmth she was still cold, but he didn’t mind that as much as other people would. In fact, he wrapped his large, muscular arm around her to flush her up against his body to share his warmth.

A soft murmur of unintelligence escaped her lips. Clark smiled apologetically. He murmured softly into her ear:

“I didn’t mean to wake you up. Go back to sleep Kat.”

Yes, Kat, as in Katya, this was, or _should_ be, a very clear sign as to what his decision was in the end those few years ago.

It was a hard choice on Clark’s part, because he did care for Lois very deeply and didn’t exactly enjoy hurting people. However, he loved his present wife far more. Of course, when he broke the engagement off, there was a _very_ big large group of protestors, 99% of the people he didn’t even know with his ex-fiancée being at the very front. She thought that he betrayed her. She threw, as much as he hated to admit it, a hissy fit over the decision. In fact, she _really_ hated the fact that, with a passion at that, it was Katya that he picked over her.

As an outcome, the two don’t even talk to each other anymore. The most that Clark did was nod towards her direction in work in greetings before he went on with his life, while she glared at him, threw her nose up in the air and walked the other direction. Last he heard; she was engaged with some rich guy from New York. As much as he used to love her, he just didn’t care enough to pay attention to her anymore. Heck, even her kidnappings came to a complete screeching halt after the whole world realized that she wasn’t of need any more when it came to getting the attention of Superman. The whole world, to this very day, still didn’t know the fact that their precious Superman had married another person, and Clark wanted to keep it that way. Last thing he wanted was for Katya to be put in danger and the children that they’d get in the near future. Well, not that she needed a lot of protection, since she did just fine on her own. It never hurt to be cautious.

Surprisingly enough, Clark was completely fine with the outcome. Of course, he expected and waited for the feelings of different levels of sorrow to slam against him, but they never came. So, he moved on with his life without too much dwelling on the past.

Funny enough, the whole Justice League threw their arms in the air in complete relief when they found out that he broke the engagement. Their reason being was that Lois was _the_ worst type of woman a superhero could marry. Her being a damsel in distress didn’t help it. Heck, even Flash admitted that, as much as he loved saving women, he would never marry a woman that needed constant saving to the point that he was afraid to let her go so much as a foot out of his reach. It was either that or a woman that needed to be looked after 24/7, which would be too hard for any of them considering what kinds of jobs the superheroes have.

What was odd though, but very understandable, in Clark’s mind, was that they accepted to come to his and _Katya_ ’s wedding, but not when he chose Lois as his bride. Okay, this was where the scary part came in. What was incredibly scary was that when Katya actually got to meet his superhero friends everybody clicked with one another _very_ easily. Heck, she even got along with _Bruce Wayne_ aka _Batman_ of all people (BATMAN!), only because she was a detective! It also didn’t hurt that Batman found her books really good and gave her some pointers as to what more she could do for her next series of books.

That was much unlike with Lois, whom was more into getting their stories on paper than getting to know them personally as they are.

“Don’t vant to”

The soft, Russian voice answered sleepily. Clark chuckled deeply at how adorable she sounded.

“Vhat are you laughing at?”

Katya muttered sleepily. She didn’t get what he found so funny. The man shook his head, refusing to answer. He leaned forward to press a soft kiss on her lips. She didn’t complain about the kiss but instead returned it. The kiss lasted only for a moment before both of them were interrupted by a kick. Both of them pulled away only to turn attention to Katya’s 6 month pregnant stomach. Clark’s eyes soften at the sight. He rested his hand on her stomach to rub it, only for a kick to respond to his action.

“Hoof!” His wife let out a small grunt, “I can’t vait until he’s out.”

“You just want to hold her, admit it.”

The woman looked at her spouse in amusements. She rested a finger against his lips while she answered:

“I don’t understand vhy you think he is a she.”

“I have a feeling that the baby is a girl.” Clark replied against her fore-finger then kissed it. “Just like you have a feeling that the baby is a boy.”

“Mama knows best”

Katya responded with a smirk, like it answered everything. Her smug statement got her husband to smirk as well.

“We’ll see, we’ll see, but remember, if the baby is a girl I get to name her.”

“Mhm, but don’t think too hard любовь, because I’m going to name him.”

“Whatever you say, my Snow Queen.”

Clark chuckled once more. He gathered the woman he loved so much into his arms and begun to continue their kiss from where they left off, before they were interrupted.

He definitely made the right choice and he would never regret it.

**1) My friend**

**2) Kitten**

**3) Genius**

**4) Moron**

**5) You’re a complete idiot**

**6) Yes**

**7) Love**


End file.
